metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zero Suit Mechanics
So hopefully this can be an article to be improved! If anybody can tidy it up, add more info and everything to make it feel official that would be great! --Metroid103 (talk) 14:39, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Merge I think it’s safe to say that this subject doesn’t require an entire article to itself. I vote that we merge the information here into the Zero Suit article. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:45, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :Do you feel the same about Power Suit Mechanics and Fusion Suit Mechanics? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:49, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Concur with merging. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:47, July 31, 2019 ::Now that you mention it, yes, it would be a good idea to also merge the Power and Fusion Suit Mechanics. Considering that each one can probably be consolidated to a “Mechanics” section on the Power Suit and Fusion Suit articles, and a large portion of both is taken up by an unnecessary list of upgrades. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 17:06, July 31, 2019 (UTC) :::Disagreed. The suit pages, and the mechanics pages are quite long. Power Suit and Fusion Suit anyway, I'll admit the Zero Suit pages are smaller. The "unnecessary list of upgrades" is there to contrast the workings of the original Power Suit with the modified, scaled down Fusion Suit. Before you commit to a merge, is there any remote possibility that this page can be expanded beyond its current length? I would not favor merging the Power and Fusion Suit Mechanics pages. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:21, August 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::On the Power Suit mechanics page, there's a large portion that goes over item mechanics and not the suit mechanics itself. Actual power suit mechanics are shown in the last three sections. The Fusion Suit mechanics does the same thing as well, mostly not talking about the suit itself until the last section. And due to it's low complexity, the Zero Suit mechanics is mostly copying over from the main Zero Suit article. Overall, ZSM would have more benefits being merged into ZS, while PSM and FSM can be good candidates for merging if their content is more focused. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 06:31, August 2, 2019 (UTC) :::::I feel like the paragraphs about each upgrade’s differing mechanics would be better-suited for the articles on those upgrades, and not articles on the suits themselves. Hence why I’m suggesting that we move that info into the respective upgrade articles, and merge what remains about the suits themselves into their respective articles. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:30, August 3, 2019 (UTC) ::::::If we do that, then we split up bits of information rather than having what is essentially a concise schematic on the workings of both suits. (Power and Fusion, not Zero) [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 04:41, August 3, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Welp as the author of this article I'll add that I planned on adding more when I'd done enough snooping around and researching whatnot. It's not smart to add just anything if its going to be official. In anycase I have no complaints against a merge, it would definitely add more length to the original zero suit article as it's not much longer than this one at present. I'm also not against keeping this as separate either. Whats decided will help me out too.That way I can know how to proceed with editing suit sections as I think I can also put a real scientific approach to all her suits if nobody objects- I'm kinda good at real world science approaches when it comes to gaming worlds. Also making a mechanics page for ALL her suits would get kinda messy. So let's not even try that. Haha.Metroid103 (talk) 01:25, August 12, 2019 (UTC)